Lawn edging devices are well known for their ability to restrict the growth of grass, weeds, or other vegetation by providing a barrier that extends above or below the ground level. Edging devices are particularly adapted for use along walkways, gardens and flower beds providing a distinct divider where desired. When properly installed, an edging device further provides an aesthetically pleasing border that enhances a lawn or garden, as well as providing lighting for illuminating the garden or adjacent pathway. Examples of edging systems which also provide lighting or other electrical systems are shown in Published Application US 2005/0150158, U.S. Pat. No. 6,925,753 and GB Patent No. 2,389,024, each of which is incorporated by reference herein.